pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
ELIZABETH
Elizabeth (stylized as ELIZABETH) is a unit composed of the three sisters, Yui Himiko, Eri Himiko, and Mai Himiko. This unit of sisters was formed in the beginning of The Great Pripara Clans. This unit was first only made for the spinoff tv series, but was later formed in real life after finishing the first cour of the first season. Members *Yui Himiko- The oldest sister *Eri Himiko- The middle sister and leader *Mai Himiko- The youngest sister History Inside the canon of the tv series At first, the sisters' clan(province), didn't have the plan to create a unit. Their clan decided that during the pripara clan live wars, they decided to stay neutral and peaceful with the other clans. However, they soon had to ditch this plan when a clan decided to challenge their clan to a battle live. At first, the sisters were reluctant at what would hapepen when the other clans found out that the peaceful clan decided to fight back, but then decided to do it to protect their clan. They had one week until the live, which really stressed them out. During the following week, they were constantly fighting and arguing, worrying about the future of their clan. One day before the battle live, they stumbled upon their late mother's diary. Curious to see what was inside, they opened it, which then caused a small envelope to fall. Eri reached own to pick up the envelope, and turned it around. Before opening it, she turned it around to read, "To whichever my daughter finds this, I want to tell you three that...." After reading the note, they opened the envelope to see three pritickets. One was colored purple, the second green, and the third pink. The three held a ticket in their hand and were touched to see that their father made them these coords. They quickly ran to a dressing room to try out their dresses. When the girls' eyes meet, tears of happiness trickled down their eyes. Yui smiles, "You two look so... beautiful. Mother would have been so proud." Eri and Mai looked at each other, then ran towards Yui. They wrapped their hands around her, burying their faces into her dress. "Thank you," the two muttered. With a new resolve, the three sisters were for sure now ready to face their challenges. Outside the canon of the tv series Unit Biography Yui Himiko-''' Yui is the main singer of the group. She creates the songs and tends to spend days figuring out who has which part. She doesn't care if one line doesn't match with the others' vocal range. She will force them to jump over that hurdle and deal with it. '''Eri Himiko- Eri is a phenomenal actress and puts it into good use when creating her making dramas. She most often than not stays in one room for days, thinking of a good idea. Her making drama ideas are typically long, with great dialouge and scenery, which luckily are cut shorter by the help of the others. '''Mai Himiko- '''Mai is the main dancer of the group. In her clan, she was considered as one of the best dancers. Due to her reputation, the girls knew that Mai should be the choreographer of the unit. She creates the dance moves for everyone, which often leads to pain the next day. She doesn't care about the pain and dances with the others anyway, as she doesn't want them to accidentally mess up. Significant Coords *Fair, Just, and Cute Princess Coord (first unit coords & casual coords) *Pure Sovereignty Beauty, Grace, Charm Cyalume Coord (cyalume coords) *TBA Performance Songs *Make it! (ELIZABETH ver.) *Shine! by Idolmaster Cinderella Girls (ELIZABETH ver.) *Butterfly Effect by Prizmmy (ELIZABETH ver.) *Silent Tonight by BiBi (ELIZABETH ver.) Trivia *Even though the sisters planned to create a unit a long time before the tv series, they only decided to make one official after the first cour. **This was because they wanted to hype the unit up before the debut. Gallery Category:Units Category:OtomeRainbow Category:Multi-type Unit Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri